I Can't Make You Love Me
by audianncnastya
Summary: Irene Bennett only wanted to be loved by Damon, but after seeing him and her bestfriend kiss everything changes. Multiple Pairings.
1. Chapter One

**I really wrote this after listening to Adele's cover of 'I Can't Make You Love Me'. I'm not sure if I will continue unless people want me too. The first half was beta but not the rest. Let me know if You all like it, it would mean alot to me. **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One<em>

Standing in the door, Irene took in the scene before her, she watched as Damon, her Damon the man that she has loved for over a year. Gave in to his every whim, put up with his rage and inner demons. Watched as he destroyd himself over a woman that wasn't her. Had her heart broken repeatedly for, stand outside her so called best friends house. Kissing her. With so much passion she felt the familer tingle that ran up her legs to her fingers. The familer message that her heart was about to be broken again.

Her body was frozen in place, her mind was to numb to tell it to move, to run as fast as she could and get away from this scene, to fall into bed and stay there forever, never get back up again for as long as she lived. Which seeing as she lived in mysic falls wouldn't be that long. Her jaw was dropped in a somedic way that would be funny if it weren't for the endless tears that cascaded down her cheecks.

Slowly she watched as their lips came apart, she watched as their eyes opened and the love literally seeped out of the both of them. Could basiclly feel the flutter of Elenas heart and could hear the racing of Damons mind as he finally relizaed that he finally got what he's been wanting for .

In that moment she finally realized no matter how hard she tried, no matter how much love she gave him, it never mattered to him. Just dust on his leather jacket, ready to be flicked off.

She felt her feet move without realising it as they carried her to the kitched and out the back door. Felt herself walk in the dark without realing hearing it. Everything around her, all the scents, noises, objects were just there, nothing connected with her mind as she walked. She couldn't see for all that she could see were the two people that she loved, one like a sister and the other with her heart and soul, finally giving into temptation, finally giving into what she has been trying to keep from happening. All of it for nothing. And wasn't that what really hurt most, knowing that everything you did was just to prolong, not to really stop.

She finally realized where she was at when she finally stopped and took in the Head stone of her grams. Slowly bending down on the damped grass, she wrapped her arms around herself, wishing to feel the touch of her grandma, wishing to here her southern drawl as she wispered how everything would be all right. That everything would stop hurting if she just gave it time and patience. Though she never did have patience, was always to boycrazy she could here her grams saying in her head.

"I'm so sorry Grandma, I'm so sorry," she found herself wispering. She didn't know what she was saying sorry for, for not being a good grandaughter like Bonnie, for always taking her for granted, for sneaking out at night to spend time with boys in the cemetary, for getting herelf mixed up with Vicki or maybe it was for getting mixed up with Damon. Letting his charms and seduction lull her into his dark world, for letting her believe that he would love her if she just helped him. Maybe it was bringing her family into his crazy mind, helping him to free Katherine, the woman that had been better than her then, now her doppleganger was better than her now. Or, this one the most likely out of all was not being strong enough, never being strong enough.

She rocked herself as she cryed, _Sorry, sorry_ spilling from her lips like a chant, her body aching and cold but not able to leave, not able to go home. Somewhere, deep down in a dark place in her mind, a place that use to consume her before Damon came around, told her that a relationship like this would ony hurt her, that falling for him would only kill her or break her. And at the moment killing her seemed so much better, she didn't want to watch herself break again, to break so far from repair.

She felt her mind whirl in slow motion, could feel her eyes slowly droop and her voice hitch off on her chanting, her body was numbing but not fast enough, not nearly fast enough. She wondered if this was what dieing felt like, if you just grew numb and fell into oblivion, she wished Bonnie was here to tell her. It didn't matter because everything was going away, all her pain and heart ache it was all slipping into black peace, slowly taking her with it and for one second her lips wispered sorry one more time before her black paradise consumed her.

* * *

><p>"Why do you think she was out there?"<p>

"How the hell am I suppose to know."

"What did she say when you found her?"

"She just kept saying 'Sorry, sorry' over and over again."

"Bonnie called she said she would be here in a few minutes, she's over at Rics."

"Okay."

Irene slowly opened her eyes, the light making her drop them again 'causing her head to flair up in a headache caused by a night of crying. Her mind was groggy as she tried to remeber everything that happened last night. Though it was slow she could feel the heart ache, could feel the familar depression. The all consuming lonlyness. It was all their just not her memories. Those were still lagging.

Tiredly she liftered herself up, her body wrapped with blankets making moving difficult for someone in her state. She ran a hand over her face, trying to get her mind to work. Openeing her eyes again letting them adjust to the light she took in the familar room that belonged to Damon. Looking down she saw herself in one of Damons shirts, one that he didn't wear because of how loose it was no matter how many times she would try to get him into it.

"Irene," came the voice of her best friend.

She looked up and into the faces of Damon and Elena, two people that she had loved and trusted. Standing at the door, looking at her with caution. Both standing to far from eachother that she would almost belive that everthing last night didn't happen if it weren't for the guilty look on Elenas face that she tried miserably to hide.

"Irene, are you okay?" She asked again her big doe eyes were soaked in worry. She slowly stepped closer, as if any sudden movements would make her break.

Irened dragged her eyes to Damons, she looked into the familiar blue eyes that made her swoon, and took in the eyebrows that drove everyone else crazy but made her heart flutter. She took in all the familiar details, marking them all off as she went through them mentally. Everything about him looked the same, nothing had changed yet that wasn't true because everthing _had_ changed.

"Irene?" She sounded frightened.

It was only when she heard her voice again that she realized that she was laughing, not the joker laugh that scared little kids at night but the kind that sounded like they were seconds away from bursting out into tears. She tried to calm down but only manged to get it to a giggle before she finally spoke, "I'm fine, everything is just super!" The sarcasm leaked even through the raw and shaky voice.

Elena stared ast her befor turning to Damon, as if willing him to say something. Irene watched as Damon stared at her, his eyes never leaving hers as he tilted his head in a swift move, indicating for Elena to leave, not even blinking his eyes as she left the room, slowly shutting the heavy door.

They stayed like that, the only noise was the shaky breath of Irene, her giggling dieing out once Elena had left. She could feel the wetness of her tears as they rolled down her red cheecks, could feel her hand shake as it ran through her dishelved hair. But never taking her eyes off of him, never straying from the ice of his eyes.

"I can't make you love me," She said, startling her and Damon with her statment. Not even saying a word, he walked over to the curtains and closed them, the room darkening as he slowly walked over to her, pushing the blankets aside and crawling underneath them, not even bothering taking off his shoes.

His arms wrapped around her, and for the first time, she felt close to him. If she had just walked in on this sight, she would have seen two people in love, never to leave eachother. But she knew better and yet she couldn't help the tiny smile on her face as she rubbed her nose on his chest.

"I tried so hard, I know now that you can't make someone love you. Can't control their hearts. And it hurts Day, it really hurts. I just wanted you to love me, so bad. It sucks because deep down I knew, ya know? I knew that I could never be Katherine or Elena. But I tried, that should count. I tried to be them and I can't and I know that now but it doesn't make anything better, because I'm still losing you, to my best friend. Is this how you felt, when Katherine chose Stefan, because if so I'm so sorry Day, I'm so damn sorry," She balled into his shirt, her voice hitching on every word.

His hand tangled in her hair as his lips pressed to her scalp. He rocked her back and forth, his other arm wrapping around her to bring her closer, his body pressing into hers as she cryed. Almost like a wisper not ment to be heard he finally spoke, "you came so close, RiRi, so close."

"Damnit Damon, I would have layed down my heart for you, I would have given you everything...Just give me a few hours, huh? Just give me some time to just be with you, and I'll give up the fight. I promise I'll stop tring, just a few more hours," She pleaded as her tears soaked through his shirt. And for once there were no snide comments, no insults. He didn't patronized her or even talk again. For the first time he held her, he held her as if he never wanted to let go.

He held her as if he loved her.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. <strong>


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Thanks to the people who reviewd, favorited and alerted. It means alot that some of you like this story! **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two<em>

Sitting in the Grill waiting for Elena was probably one of the Hardest things Irene has ever done. Her body was in overdrive as she hadn't sleped in the last twenty-four hours since Damon drove her home into the waiting arms of Bonnie. She had spent most of her time realising all of her emothions to her sister, sitting on the couch while _Lion King_ played on the Disney channel. Bonnie was patient, nodding her head and stroking her back, all while muttering about how Damon and Elena were wrong to hurt her like that.

It had took a lot of Convincing for Bonnie not to come with her Baby sister, but she knew she had to do this alone. She had to face the music so to speak. She had already lost her boyfriend she didn't need to lose her best friend too.

"Irene?" Elena said as she took the seat across from her.

Irene looked up startled that she hadn't even seen her come in. They stared at one another, neither wanting to start the conversation that was inevitable. Irene could see the guilt coming off of her best friend in waves but could't open her mouth to do anything to dispel it. She could only imagine what she looked like, a wreck most defiantly.

"Why? Why Damon?" Irene asked, her voice more quiet than she wanted it to be.

"Because...I love him, I know that that's no excuse for kissing him and I'm sorry Irene," she said, her eyes radiating saddness as she looked at her.

Irene shook her head and looked away, anywhere was better than having to look at Elena. She knew what she was going to hear before she got here but it still hurt, she still wanted to just curl up in bed and stay there. But she wouldn't do that, she was stronger than that. No she wan't going to fight anymore, but just giving up felt like jumping into a lake filled with ice no matter how much she knew she already had.

"You had Matt and Stefan, if you had just left Damon alone he would have been mine, did you know that?" her voice was rising after every word and she couldn't help but feel some happiness as Elena looked away, her face flushed with guilt.

"I know what you must think of me Irene, but I cant take it back. I love him and you know that he loves me. I know your hurt Irene and I'm sorry, you must know that. I love Stefan, and I always will but I'm in love with Damon. I don't want to lose my bestfriend, please Irene," her voice was rushed as if she paused for to long she would lose her opportunity to convince Irene to stay friends with her.

Irene stared down at her hands that rested on her lap, her shoulders were hunched, her body slumped in her chair. She knew she was going to forgive her, had no doubt in her mind but it hurt. Forgiving Elena hurt so much, because she shouldn't have to forgive her, she shouldn't have to sit across from her bestfriend and forgive her. They shouldn't even be in this situation. If Elena had just left Damon alone, had stopped flirting with him everything would be okay. If Stefan hadn't fallen off the deep end they would all happy, but there were so many 'if's' that she couldnt keep track of all of them and just because she thought about it doesn't make it come true.

She pushed her chair back and stood, grabbing her jacket and putting it on she turned away and walked before pausing and looking back at Elena, her eyes watering at Irene, "I know your sorry and I do forgive you. I just wish I didn't have too." Her voice was powerful when she spoke and she turned away before she could see the tears fall from Elena's eyes.

* * *

><p>Irene tiredly sat on the couch in the Forbes house as she watched her friend. They had both blew off school for the day, Caroline to wollow in the fact that she was forever stuck in 17 and Irene to try and stay away from Elena, she had literally jumped at the excuse to miss school.<p>

They both sat quietly with their carton of ben & jerry laying forgotton in their laps. Caroline was to lost in her own thoughts to really listen to hers so she said nothing and waited for her friend to speak, not wanting to have to dive into her own thoughts.

She had to do a favor for Bonnie later that day and would miss the suprise party they had planned for Caroline so she figured spending a little time with her would do them both some good. Being sad with someone else felt better than being by ones self.

"This sucks," Caroline said bluntly as she set her ice cream on the coffee table.

"Most defiantly."

Caroline stared at her, her eyes taking in her haggered look making her appear older than sixteen, "What's wrong?"

Irene spooned up soom of her half backed ice cream and shoved in her mouth before she could spill everything the her friend. What was she suppose to say, her bestfriend and ex-boyfriend kissed, that was sure to be a disaster. "Nothing," she said over the ice cream in her mouth.

"Don't lie to me, your not that good."

Irene couldn't help but smile and nod at the truth of the stament but she still didn't divulge any information to the blond, instead shoveling more ice cream into her mouth.

"Irene, just tell me. You look like shit and have barley spoken more than ten words. Whats. Wrong?"

Sighing she finally spoke, "Damon and I broke up," she told her, figuring the less information the better.

Caroline was immediatly going into best friend mode and wrapping her arms around her, as Irene let a few tears roll down her face deciding that there was really no point in holding back.

"What happened?" Caroline asked though she had already figured that Damon was the one at fault.

"I saw Damon kiss someone," She told her friend, Caroline nodded and held her closer comforting her hurt friend though what really hurt her was the fact that Caroline didn't even ask who Damon was kissing, just knew.

"I'm sorry RiRi, want me to kick his ass?" Caroline asked.

Irene just laughed a little and shook her head. Though the offer sounded appealing she still loved him and didn't want anything to happen to him or Elena but that didn't mean she could't fantasize about Caroline kicking their asses, dreaming and reality were two very diffrent things. God did she know that.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. <strong>


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Thank you all who have reviewed and favorite and alerted, it mean's so much to me!** **No beta so there's probaly alot of mispelled words, sorry!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three<em>

Irene stood in the basment of the Witches House stairing at four coffins standing beside Stefan. She wondered for a brief second why Mystic Falls had to be so crazy . She stared up at Stefan and couldn't help but compair this new man to the sweet and kind image she had inplanted in her mind.

"So Bonnie is helping you?" She asked for the second time.

"Yes she is, and so are you," he said with confidence.

"Why would I want to help the bad guy, which you are. No offence are anything." she told him as she looked back at the coffins filled with the Originals.

"None taken, and the reason Bonnie is helping me is because she hates Klaus as much as I do," he told her as he walked towards the coffins. His finger tips running over the smooth wood.

"I don't understand, Klaus has already said that he would kill all of us if you don't give him the coffins. Why would I help you, I know why Bonnie is doing this but I have no beef with the guy, I mean yeah he's hurt my friends but he'll hurt them even more if we don't give these back, so..." she trailed off when she realised he wasn't listening to her.

He kept tracing the wood with his fingers, his head cocked a little as if he found the coffin facinating. Irene couldn't help but huff as she watched him, she was tired and bored and this didn't seem like it was worth missing her friends party over.

"Are you going to tell me why I'm here or are you just going to be an ass?" She asked.

He slowly turned to her, his green eyes piercing her brown ones. "Your not as powerful as your sister." He stated as he stared at her.

Her eyes flashed with anger as she looked a him, his words piercing her. As if she didn't already know that, like she hadn't thought that over while her sister was saving _their _friends and she was laying in bed only imaging what she wished she could be doing. "No shit, now why am I here or are you just going to state the obvious?" She askde him, her anger leaking through the words.

He walked toward her and placed his hand on her shoulders and stared at her, she felt as if his eyes were seeing right throuigh her, seeing into her deepest and most darkest thought, that alone scared her. " I don't want you to be apart of this." He told her.

She couldn't help but feel gobsmaked as she looked at him, her jaw a little unhinged, "If you don't want me to be a part of this then why the hell am I here!" She shouted at him, her body tense with frustation.

"Because I need you to be careful, Bonnie is helping with these coffins and she can't protect you like she useally does. Klaus is going to hit everyone where it hurts most and when he finds out Bonnie is helping me, which he will, he's going to go after you. Do you understand Irene, if he get's to you, Bonnie will go after him and she will die, okay? I need you to stay safe so Bonnie doesnt have to worry." He told her with conviction.

Her mind whirled with all of this information, and she couldn't help but feel like she was a pawn in the whole scheem of things. It was insulting really, not just to her ego but her Bennett pride. She may not be powerfull like Bonnie but she did know a few things and the fact the Stefan wanted her to keep safe just so Bonnie can help him get everyone killed seemed pretty wrong.

"I'm a big girl Stefan, the big bad wolf isn't going to get me." She said before turning away from him and walking towards the stairs, "Get the Coffins opened, if where all going to fight might as well have a few originals on our side."

* * *

><p>Sitting dejected in the Grill didn't seemed like a bad way to spend her night, but it was better than going home. She didn't want to have to talk to Bonnie, she knew a fight would insure about how she need protecting as if she was some little middle schooler. With everything going on that was just not the conversation she wanted.<p>

So she sat alone in one of the darkened corners as she watched everyone having a good time, she couldn't help but feel pathetic. Because really she seemed kind of pathetic, just sitting there by herself looking worse for wear.

"Why so gloom?" She heard as her head snapped up to meet the blue eyes of Alaric staring down at her with concern. He slid into the booth with his drink.

"Damon and I broke up." She said simply, eyeing his drink.

"So they kissed." He said, not even a question just stating facts.

She nodded her head, not even feeling a hurt like she had with Caroline, Alaric was Damons bestfriend no matter how many times they denied it. He knew Damon which means he knew this was bound to happen, he saw when she looked away.

"Well that's Damon for you, screwing up good things," He said to her as he took a drink.

She shrugged while she played with the water that was on the table. She really didn't know what to say to him, she was never close to him like the others. It was kind of weird, her and Damon were together for a year, he had been friends with him for somtime now and she could never really remember talking to him unless to say Hi and that other formal stuff you say to aquatins. Even now that he's living in Elena's home she doesn't talk to him.

She guessed he felt the same as he watched a few guys play pool. Sighing she looked at him, "I think the Bennett women are cursed to a life of lonlyness," she told him.

Interested he looked back at her, "Why would you say that?"

"Because my grandmother was alone, Emily Bennett was though Bonnie and I think she had a thing for John Gilbert, plus Bonnie who will most likely be alone and my mother who left my father and her two daughters." She told him before sighing again, "Plus it's better than saying Elena is better than me," she added on.

"Elena is not better than you okay Irene, Damon is just an idiot who looked pass something that he had, something that was perfect for something that he couldn't get," Alaric told her, his eyes staring intently at her as he willed her to see light in his words.

"But your wrong Alaric, he did get Elena," She told him, her voice a wisper.

"That he did," Came a slow accent.

Both of their heads whipped to the intruder that stood before them. His blue eyes twinkled in the low lighting of the restraunt.

"What are you doing heer Klaus?" Alaric asked, his voice sounded more frusterated than angered as he looked at the man.

"Thought I'd say hello to a friend," Klaus said as he looked at Alaric before turning his head to Irene, "I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting. I'm Klaus," He told her while grabbing her hand of the table and lightly kissing it, "You must be Bonnies younger sister...Irene is it not?" He asked.

Taking her hand away and placing it back on the table, Irene took in the man before her and coudn't help but feel stunned that this was the man that everyone was so scared of, he couldn't have been more older than Damon. He was handsome yes but yet again nowhere near Damon and his icy blue eyes. He looked to...innocent to be a psychotic hybrid yet she couldn't help but feel a little frightened as she looked at him, he _is_ trying to murder the people she loves.

"Yeah it is...so your the one that's trying to kill everyone?" she asked as she stared at him.

He smiled at her, a smile that promised dark secrets, one that she knew all to well. She looked over at Alaric and watched as he stared between them, his body tensed incase something should happen.

"Yes, I'm sad to say I am. But don't let that ruin you prospective of me love," He said to her.

"It's late, why don't you go home Irene, you have school tomorrow," Alaric told her, his voice tense like his body.

"But I-"

"Go." He cut her off, his voice holding no room for argument.

Feeling much like a child she grabbed her purse and stood up, slinging the bag over her shoulder she turned to walk away before feeling a cool hand on her forarm, turning back she could see out of the corner of her eyes Alaric rising from his seat, but her eyes were on the Blond Hybrid infront of her.

"I'm glad to have finally gotten the honor to meet you, Irene," His voice was low and seductive, something that she wouldn't give into again.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	4. Chapter Four

_Chapter Four_

"I can't believe she didn't tell me, how could she not tell me! She's my mother too! I can't believe she left me here!" Irene yelled as she paced the living room of the Salvatore home.

Being in the house of ones ex-boyfriend seemed messed up in so many ways but it didn't even compare to your own sister not even tell you about your mother let alone going to see her.

"Well she did," Damon told her simply.

"I know she did, doesn't change the fact that I'm angry. I'm mean, I'm her sister. I shoud've known something was up when she told me she was leaving for most of the day. God I can't believe she did this," she said irritably as she ran a hand through her hair.

"You keep saying that, get over it RiRi. Maybe there's a reason she didn't want you to go," He said to her as he took a drink from his glass.

She sat down on the couch with a huff as she thought over what Damon had said to her. What reason could there be, it's not like it would be dangouros, it was their mother. Plus Bonnie would be their incase anything supernatural happened and she also had a few spells that could do the trick. But this is nothing new, Bonnie barely ever tells her anything anymore, besides the coffins she's been kept in the shadows away from any possible danger. But still they were sister's, that meant something. She should be the one going, not Elena...Elena. Why would she tell Damon, was it for supernatural purpous?

"I know you and Elena have something going on or whatever but why would Elena tell you that they were going to my moms house?" Irene asked with intreset as she looked over at him.

Damon took another sip from his glass before awnsering,"She didn't tell me," he told her before looking away.

Irene stood up and walked over to her ex-boyfriend, stairing at him intently, "Bonnie told you?" She asked.

"No."

She sighed before running her hand through her hair again,"Damon I'm not playing games with you."

He lifted one of his arms to be placed on her waist while smirking, "You use to love playing games with me," he told her seductivly.

"That was before you cheated on me."

She knew it was a low blow when the words had came tumbling out of her mouth but seeing the look of pain and guilt of Damons face made her feel so much worse. She hadn't meant to say them or at least not intetionaly, yes she still hurt but she hadn't meant to hurt Damon. Never.

"I'm the one that found the Address." He said before gulping the rest of his drink down and walking to the chair that held his jacket, "I have to go, you stay here."

"What am I suppose to do here?" She asked as he walked towards the door.

"Stay safe," He said before smirking and walking out.

"I'm sorry Day," she said knowing that he would be able to here.

* * *

><p>"Fancy seeing you here love."<p>

Dropping the book and letting out a startled scream, Irene turned around to come face to face with Klaus, placing a hand on her stuttering heart she bent down to pick up the book and set it on the table and walked out of the room and straight to the living room ignoring the hybrid.

"Not going to talk to me love?" He asked her as she sat down on the couch.

"Wasn't planning on it..._love_," she said, smirking.

Taking this as a good sign he sat down next to her, "Your not afraid of me?" he asked while running his eyes shamlessly over her body.

"I'm a Bennett." She simply stated.

"So is you sister and she was a little bit afraid of me."

"Yes but she alomost killed you, twice, so I don't think she's that afraid of you now."

"I'm and Original and a Hybrid," He told her.

"Yes but seeing as there are other Originals and now Hybrids doesn't really mean much. Just that your a prick." She said while looking around.

"Mean words for such a young girl," He said with a smirk.

"I dated Damon for a year, what do you expect," she said nonchantly.

"hmm," he mummerd as he stared at her, his eyes peiercing her skin like venom.

"So how's your plan for world domination going" she asked mockingly.

"Fine, love. Thank you for asking," he said to her in the same manner.

They sat there quetly with one another, both looking at other things instead of eachother

"Well this is a little to awkward for my taste," she told Klaus as she stood up.

Klaus chuckled a little as he stared at her, making her feel uncomfortable, "You're quite blunt, you spill your thoughts out without really thinking," he told her, mirth playing in his eyes.

"Why bottle the truth with a phycopath, right?" she said as she paced the room, running her hand over the furniture.

"I suppose..."he trailed off a smirk on his face.

She stopped her pacing and turned to stare at him, watcing as he got up to pour himself a drink casually as if it were his house that he was in not one that he invaded. Irene watched a little longer beore walking over to her purse and walking towards the door just as music turned on.

"Where you going?" Klaus asked as he sat back down.

"I'm pretty sure when Damon told me to stay safe he hadn't ment hanging out in his house with everyones favourit hybrid," she said over her shoulder as she closed the door behind her.


End file.
